


New Clothes Are Now Necessary

by goldfish06



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish06/pseuds/goldfish06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was having a great morning until he tried to put his clothes on. The weight he knew and dreaded coming was now there and his trousers would no longer fit. The baby was finally starting to show the world it was just beneath the skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Clothes Are Now Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Another Omegaverse drabble! I couldn't help myself to be honest. I had been in a livestream of a heavily pregnant John being drawn and inspiration struck me. So here you are, have some mpreg with OmegaJohn!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, mindless hate is not. Please don't read if you don't like Omegaverse, mpreg, OmegaJohn or Jonhlock.

When John woke up that morning alone in bed (which wasn’t anything unusual mind), he had been in a good mood. He stretched after climbing out of bed not bothering to stifle the on-coming yawn. Easily and quickly he fell into his morning routine of picking out his clothes before exiting their bedroom (what used to be Sherlock’s bedroom) heading straight for the bathroom. He didn’t even bother saying good morning to Sherlock who was sitting at the kitchen table viewing something under his microscope. God only knew what it was since her ran several experiments at once all at different stages of completion.

John could care less so long as the experiments didn’t end up cross contaminating the food they had. It didn’t happen often anymore, but that was mainly due to the doctor. Sherlock had made the mistake of being a little too careless and of course John had been the one to pay. Whatever it had been, since John couldn’t remember anymore, had ended up making John sick. Needless to say, in the end Sherlock learned not to make his mate sick from negligence again.

The former army doctor enjoyed his shower still in his hazy good mood oblivious to everything. Even after he was finished and had toweled off, he still was in his own little world paying no attention to what he was doing. His morning routine had barely changed during the entire time he had been living with Sherlock. There was, however, one big difference now and it finally struck that morning.

John had just pulled his jeans up and was about to button them when he discovered that he would not be doing that. Shocked out of his happy haze, he looked down to find the reason why he wouldn’t be closing his jeans.

There was the beginning of the weight gain he knew would be coming. It had to come and it would only increase as more time passed considering he was with child. He had been alright on the weight gain part for the past almost two months, but that period was over.

About a month after his last heat, he had taken a pregnancy test after he found himself becoming exhausted more easily. His sense of smell had increased dramatically, but thankfully there hadn’t been morning sickness. At least not yet, but he was almost out of the time frame when it was suppose to happen if he got it at all. He had gone to Sarah at the clinic and had a blood test done to confirm and found that yes, he was going to have a baby just as he had suspected.

Telling Sherlock had been rather easy and quick. The consulting detective had taken the news well considering neither had been expecting to become parents. They had known the chance was there of course since John hadn’t been on birth control, but he wasn’t exactly at prime birthing age (not that he was at the end of it either of course). They had decided despite their lifestyle, they were not giving the baby up and were in the process of preparing for the baby’s arrival.

Currently, he was entering his third month and with it the weight gain he had been fearing would eventually happen.

Determined to get his trousers on, he resolved to continue trying and did for a good five minutes becoming more frustrated at each failed attempt. At his wits end, a cry tore itself from his throat as both hands shot into the air above his head. “God damn it!” he shouted entirely fed up with trying and stomped out of the bathroom with his fly down no longer caring.

Sherlock had left his microscope after John’s frustrated yell unsure of what was troubling his Omega. He stood in the living room as his mate came out of the bathroom. One look had him reaching the conclusion of John’s plight within a split second. “Ah, new clothes are now necessary,” he commented.

John glared at his Alpha wanting to punch the man in the face. “No shit Sherlock!” he snarled, the shift in his mood already well underway. Hormones could really be a bitch and they were in full swing now.

Sherlock quickly took stock that he had said the wrong thing despite the complete and utter truth of his words. He was not a man that stated the obvious often, but he had been waiting for this day to come. It was physical proof of the child growing inside his mate, _his child._ Perhaps he should refrain from saying things that could potentially set off John’s mood swings. Pointing out weight gain was considered to be unflattering, wasn’t it? He was fairly sure that Lestrade had said it, but he was almost certain he had deleted the information. It was proving to be very unwise decision. What was one to say in a situation like this?

John’s breathing evened out slowly as the anger began to slip away with each passing second. Oh, he had managed to stun Sherlock into silence with his outburst and now the man had no idea what to do or say. The thought alone was endearing, showing that Sherlock was trying very hard to not upset him more. His mate had been correct of course, there was no way he could deny it. It was still hard to swallow that he would grow very big and round in the months to come. He would look like a beached whale. Everyone would stare at him and Sherlock was going to think him ugly. He won’t want to sleep in the same bed as him and he’d find someone else. Oh god was he crying?

Sherlock stood there watching John carefully as the anger dissipated. He could practically see the rush of thoughts in his partner’s mind and where they started to head. It was more apparent when the tears built up and spilled over. No, no, no, John couldn’t be crying! He didn’t know what to do about tears like this. _If his hormones act up enough for him to cry, you need to hold him and tell him that everything will be alright_ Lestrade’s voice said suddenly in his mind. Sherlock had no idea where the words came from, but clung to them and did as instructed. He held John close one hand stroking his back as the other ran through his hair gently.

“I will never want anyone else John Watson,” he said quietly, directly into his mate’s ear thinking that being completely honest right now was the best course of action. “You are my mate and are carrying our child. I chose you and you alone to be with for the rest of my life. There will never be a day when I will want someone else.”

John clung tightly to the back of Sherlock’s shirt head buried into his chest as he sniffled. Sherlock’s scent washed over him inducing a sense of calm that had only been triggered by tea in the past. The tears stopped the longer he breathed in his Alpha and listened to that deep voice reassure him that his fears were not needed. Slowly he nodded once before pulling back to look up at Sherlock. “I’m sorry,” he answered softly. “I’m a right tit and a mess. I know I’m being stupid.”

Sherlock couldn’t have been gladder for the advice as he was in that moment from the copper. He would make sure that detective inspector received something good for helping him get through that mood swing. He didn’t know what, but he would do something for Lestrade. “Not stupid,” he said before kissing John’s forehead. Agreeing that John’s thoughts had been stupid would only make the situation worse. Even he could see that. “Your hormones are out of balance with the baby and have caused you to have erratic shifts in mood. All of your emotions are at least ten times stronger and sudden than they would be if you were not pregnant.”

John couldn’t help but chuckle as Sherlock tried to comfort him further and still managing to sound like him. It was perfect, better than perfect. “Yes, I’m a huge hormonal cocktail right now,” he conceded taking a step back to look down at his trousers again. “I better go shopping.”

“We’ll go shopping,” Sherlock said having the idea that going with John would be better. Maybe this way he could find clothes that would flatter his mate and fit at the same time. Were there even such things when it came to maternity clothes? He guessed they were about to find out.

A smile lit up John’s face already heading for their room to find a pair of sweatpants or at least he hoped he had some somewhere. “Let me change!” he called over his shoulder all too happy to go out with his mate.

Sherlock smiled to himself unable to resist making John happy and looking forward to seeing him smile even more.


End file.
